


Stay

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Two people who neglect themselves for work are the perfect people to take care of each other.
Relationships: Adrian Devorak x Lucrezio Morgasson
Kudos: 5





	Stay

Lucrezio was busy at his desk, quill scratching away on parchment as he made amendments and revisions. He had been pouring over documents as soon as he woke up. His meals had been delivered to his room and he had seen very few people. Asra had taken to dealing with requests from the townspeople. And while Lucrezio was grateful for the help he still wished he didn't have to deal with the courtesans on his own. A knock came at his door. "Come in."

A servant came in with a tray. "Sir Asra has instructed us to bring you tea throughout the day," she said politely in explanation.

"Thank you for taking the time," Lucrezio told her.

"I also have the mail. Would you like me to set it aside for later?"

"Just leave it on the tray and I'll look at it now, please." The servant bowed and set the tray on the empty space on his desk. He thanked her again as she left the room. Lucrezio finished the document he was on before taking a break. He took a sip of his tea, knowing Asra had instructed the servants to make it specifically to help him concentrate. He flipped through the mail. Most were requests or concerns from the people. Some were invites from courtesans which he would likely turn down. The last piece of mail was a small piece of parchment folded into an envelope. His brow quirked in curiosity as he unfolded it.

The handwriting was unrefined but no less legible. The contents turned his curiosity into slight confusion. _'My brother is home alone, working himself to death, instead of joining us on vacation. Please check on him to make sure he doesn't starve himself. Rhys Devorak.'_

It wasn't until he saw the signature that things clicked in his mind. ' _Adrian's sister..._ ' He had only met her briefly but had gotten enough of an impression to feel her handwriting fit her vivacious personality. He looked at the large pile of work he had left to do. _'If I get everything done in time I should be able to check in on him for a late dinner,'_ he thought. Determined to do so, he finished his tea as he responded to the mail, ate the snack that had come with it, and went to work. His lunch and more tea were brought to his room. He took a few breaks to stretch his body from sitting so long. When his work was finished he pulled on his shoes, put some supplies into a small bag, and headed out of the palace.

Adrian sat in his father's study with a pile of books spread ope before him. A stack of notes was nearby that he had been compiling for hours. The house was quiet and dark. The only light was the lantern he had with him. He had just closed another book with a frustrated sigh when he heard a knock at the front door. He looked at the time. "Must be a patient," he thought out loud. Adrian stood with a stretch, took the lantern in hand, and left the study. He turned on more lanterns along the way. The knocking came again. However when he opened the door he blinked at his visitor in surprise. "Lucrezio. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Lucrezio asked.

"No," Adrian replied, still confused.

The count gave him a suspicious raise of his brow. "Did you eat at all today?"

"N-Not since breakfast, I suppose," the taller replied with a sheepish blush.

Lucrezio let out a short sigh. "Can I join you for dinner?" he asked politely.

"Sure, but... I don't have anything prepared," Adrian replied. He moved out of the way so Lucrezio could step inside.

"I can make something." Lucrezio headed directly for the kitchen.

"You cook?"

Lucrezio turned on the lanterns in the kitchen so he could see. "Dad taught me. And when I was a teenager he had me take lessons from the palace chefs. He wanted me to be able to survive on my own if the day ever came," he explained as he readied the stove. He set the bag he had brought with him onto the table. He turned to Adrian. "Have you been writing all day?" he asked.

Adrian was about to ask how he knew until he saw the ink smudges on his hands. "Ah... Maybe not all day but most of it," he admitted. He had been researching and cross-referencing medical treatments all day. "Now that I've stopped I can feel how much my hand hurts," he said with a sheepish grin.

Lucrezio's hand seemed to ache as if responding to Adrian's comment. Of course he had gotten a reprieve much earlier than Adrian had. He opened his bag to reveal several jars of tea leaves and oils. He picked out a small jar. "I'll make tea," he said. "You can sit and relax."

"B-But... you're the guest," the doctor stammered.

"Not exactly." Lucrezio tossed him the folded note he had received. He used his magic to get the kettle to boil faster. "I was requested, not invited," he pointed out.

Adrian flushed as he read the note. "I-I'm sorry. You didn't have to come just because she wrote to you. I know you're busy."

Lucrezio turned to look at him at the apologetic tone he had heard. Just as he thought the other's regretful look reflected it. It was as if Adrian thought he wasn't worth Lucrezio's time. He let out a soft breath before picking up the teacup and saucer he had gotten out of the cupboards. He took them carefully to the table so as not to spill the tea inside, then took Adrian's ink-smudged hand. "I wanted to come," he assured. He then led Adrian to sit. "This is eucalyptus tea. It will help relax the joints in your hand--and help you relax, too," he explained.

Adrian smiled. "I'm already relaxing," he told him. He held back a chuckle when the count turned back toward the stove before Adrian could see the embarrassment on his face. He took a few sips of his tea as Lucrezio began gathering ingredients. He began telling the count about Nevivon where his family was on vacation. Lucrezio listened as he prepared food for them. When Adrian's tea had run out the other replenished it almost instantly. By the time he had finished his second cup Lucrezio set a plate of food in front of him. He then sat across from Adrian with a plate of his own. Adrian looked at the simple meal with wide-eyes. "It smells delicious," he commented.

Lucrezio almost laughed at his blunt honesty. "It's just sauteed vegetables and goat cheese on pan-fried bread," he explained.

"Still," Adrian voiced. Lucrezio watched as he took a careful bite of the hot food. "So good!" Adrian exclaimed, eyes widening even more.

Lucrezio felt his mouth twitch. He quickly hid it by taking a bite of his own food. He felt a sense of pride at his culinary skills. Mostly he was happy he had been able to do something to help Adrian. The doctor continued his tales as they ate. A lot of the memories were from his childhood and he admitted he hadn't been able to travel much since going into his profession. Lucrezio told him about the few trips he had taken with his parents in turn. They weren't as numerous, or joyous, as Adrian's though. He left out the unsavory details to keep the mood light.

By the time they had finished eating and conversation dulled the sky was dotted with stars. The moon cast a dim glow over the outside world. Adrian turned to see Lucrezio staring out at the sky with a serene expression. He felt a warm sensation in his chest. "Lucrezio..." he voiced.

"Hmm?" The other turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Thank you again for coming. I know it's because Rhys wrote to you but..."

"It's not just that," Lucrezio cut in quickly. "I know how hard you work. I know you value your patients more than you value yourself. I think that's a very admirable trait. And it's what makes you such a wonderful doctor. I know that first-hand. Besides, it... made me happy to be able to be of help to you," he continued. Embarrassment made his brow crease in a familiar way. He cleared his throat. "I should go so you can get some rest. Don't forget you're supposed to be on vacation," he said. He stood from the table and began to clean up after himself.

Adrian looked down at the table in thought. He felt a pang of loneliness he hadn't realized he had been feeling earlier. 'I don't want him to leave...'

Lucrezio gathered his things back in the bag he had brought. He reached out to brush some unruly hair from Adrian's forehead. "Goodnight, Adrian," he said softly and turned to leave.

Before Lucrezio could go more than a few steps Adrian had stood to his feet and grabbed his hand. There was silence as his mind raced with what to say. He squeezed Lucrezio's hand. "Stay."

Lucrezio felt his heart skip a beat. He heard the plea in his voice and wondered if Adrian had meant for him to hear it. He turned at the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Adrian moved closer, the hold on his hand switching so he could interlock their fingers. Lucrezio's heart beat faster. He looked up and Adrian could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

Adrian moved in until Lucrezio could feel his breath on his cheek. "Stay," he repeated, his voice softer but more certain. He wanted Lucrezio to stay with him. He wanted them both to have more time to relax. And to relax with each other. It had been over half a month since Adrian had seen him. There had been a glimpse when Lucrezio had shown a visiting noble around Vesuvia. But that glimpse and the thought of Lucrezio leaving so soon only made him more lonely. He hoped Lucrezio could see how much he wanted him--needed him-- to stay. Lucrezio took in a sharp breath. Heat spread to his face at the look in Adrian's eyes. Lucrezio gave a silent nod. Adrian pulled him to him and caught his lips in a fervent kiss.

Lucrezio shivered as velvet kisses were dotted along his shoulders. Long fingers ran down his back to his hips. Heat pressed into him and his hands clenched in the sheets with a soft gasp.

Adrian's gentle voice came from behind him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes..." He glanced at Adrian over his shoulder. "You can go harder, you know. I won't break," he pointed out.

A reverent kiss was placed at his spine. "I know."

Despite saying so, Adrian's actions were nothing but gentle. Each seductive caress sent Lucrezio's skin into a frenzy. Every time Adrian held him he felt so safe and so cared for, as if he were something precious. Adrian had a power over Lucrezio no one else did. He could soften the very walls Lucrezio had so carefully put around himself with a simple touch. In Adrian's hands he was malleable like pure gold. But it was a feeling Lucrezio couldn't help drowning in. The pleasure he brought made Lucrezio melt. When Adrian pressed him further against the bed he welcomed the other's weight on top of him and reveled in every sensation it brought. And in the safe privacy of Adrian's room Lucrezio wasn't afraid to let his pleasure be known.

Release washed over them and they sank into the bed to catch their breath. Adrian moved onto his side, moving Lucrezio's body with his, and wrapped his arms around him. He placed a few slow kisses to his shoulder. He smiled when he heard the soft sigh it earned him. He looked at the long strands of hair splayed out against the sheets. The lantern light made them look like liquid gold. He reached out and ran his fingers through it, watching it spill from his fingers like water. "Beautiful..." he breathed in nearly a whisper.

Lucrezio felt new heat spread to his cheeks. He had nearly gotten his heart rate back to normal and Adrian had managed to make it race again with one word. _'How can he be so honest?'_ he wondered.

Adrian continued running his fingers through Lucrezio's hair. He could hear the other man's breath begin to soften with sleep. Before Lucrezio could give in to sleep completely Adrian spoke to get his attention. "Should I let go?" he asked. He didn't want to keep Lucrezio confined in his hold if the other wanted his space.

Lucrezio took Adrian's other hand in his. He locked his fingers in the space between Adrian's own and pulled them to his chest as he curled up. His voice was already drowsy with sleep. "Stay..." he breathed.

It was then Adrian heard the loneliness Lucrezio kept hidden slip through in his voice. The two people Lucrezio had needed the most had left him. Asra was with him as much as he could bit everyone was aware of the magician's wanderlust. No doubt there were countless nights Lucrezio was alone in the palace. As he succumbed to his own need for sleep Adrian hoped he had helped ease some of Lucrezio's loneliness.

The morning sun streamed in through the window. A gentle breeze ruffled the curtains, bringing in the scents of fragrant flowers and the songs of birds. Adrian stretched his arms above his head as he took in a deep breath. He opened his eyes against the light. He sat up with a yawn, running a hand through his hair. When he looked beside him the bed was empty. But to his relief he saw tell-tale signs someone had been in it recently. He could also hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Adrian washed up and dressed before making his way to the kitchen. He found Lucrezio busy at the stove again, several foods and drinks already on the table. He had helped himself to one of Adrian's older shirts but it was still quite long on him and left his legs bare. "Good morning," Adrian said to announce his presence.

Lucrezio turned to look at him. "Good morning," he returned. "I hope I wasn't too heavy last night," he said, turning back to the stove.

"Not at all. Um... how long have you been up?"

"About an hour, maybe two."

"You could have woken me."

"I know you need your sleep."

Adrian sat at the table. "I don't have patients today so there's no reason to get more sleep."

The count gave him a pointed look. "That's when you sleep longer," he corrected. He put out the fire in the stove and brought the last of the food to the table. He touched the glass of orange juice on Adrian's side and made sure it was refreshingly cold. "After I leave you should do something you consider a leisure activity. You could read a book that's not about medicine for once," he said.

Though his words were dry Adrian knew he was simply teasing him. But the thought of Lucrezio leaving made him feel lonely again. "Do you have work today?" he ventured.

"Nothing important," Lucrezio responded with a shrug. He wasn't about to mention how he had finished two days' worth of work yesterday so he could come see him. Lucrezio gave a noise of surprise when his hand was pulled on. He found himself on Adrian's lap. "What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

Adrian wrapped his arms around Lucrezio's waist. He looked up at him, pleading. "Stay." Lucrezio stared at him. "Spend the day with me."

Lucrezio's brow furrowed with a slight blush. It seemed Adrian's words were enough to soften him as well. He had barely nodded before his lips were sealed with a kiss.


End file.
